The present disclosure relates to a vehicle and more particularly to a haptic-based alert system therefor.
Vehicles often include systems to alert a driver to the environment around the vehicle. A typical conventional haptic-based alert system utilizes vibro-tactile devices and/or lights to alert a driver to an adjacent vehicle or to warn a driver when the vehicle drifts out of a designated lane. Although effective, these haptic-based alert systems utilize mechanical actuators in the vehicle such as the vehicle seat or lights on a vehicle dashboard to provide the desired haptic alert. Although effective, it may be relatively complicated to couple the output to the driver.